Ella sera amada
by the brunette girl
Summary: Porque el siempre estaba ahí, en aquella esquina, esperando por ella. Esperando a que ella decidiera escapar, a que ella quisiera pasar un rato con él, a que quisiera sentirse amada. Viñeta. Todos Humanos


**Ella será amada**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama

* * *

**E**estacionó el auto en aquella esquina donde la conoció. Aun podía recordar a la perfección aquella noche de viernes, la noche donde se encontró con la mujer perfecta. Su bello pero melancólico rostro lo hizo detenerse.

_Estaba a punto de llegar al salón donde en unos minutos su hermano le iba a dar 'la mejor sorpresa'. Iba pasando por un barrio residencial, así que no había muchos autos en la vía._

_Se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio a aquella frágil mujer caer al suelo. Se bajo del auto, dispuesto a ayudarla. La obligo a levantar su mirada, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, pudo ver que aquel chocolate derretido inundado en aquel mar de lágrimas. Vacilante, estiro su brazo para secar aquellas lágrimas. La mujer se obligó a si misma a calmarse, y se quedo observando a aquel hombre que se había apiadado de ella._

_Edward escucho el trueno que anunciaba una tormenta, entonces le importo cinco la sorpresa que le esperaba unas cuadras más adelante y le tendió la mano a aquella desolada dama._

— _¿Quieres quedarte conmigo un rato? — Susurro._

Boto la colilla del cigarrillo que se había acabado de fumar mientras la esperaba. Ella era su vida ahora, como una muñeca de porcelana. La cuidaba la noche del viernes y la mañana del sábado, solo para saber que luego quedaría completamente expuesta a cualquier peligro.

Aun no entendía porque, después de tanto insistirle, no se escapaba con él. Tal vez fuera miedo, inseguridad, pero estaba convencido de que junto a él, su chica iba a estar protegida de aquel imbécil que se hacía llamar su novio.

Se bajo del auto rápidamente cuando la vio caminar tambaleándose. La refugio en sus brazos, y ella lo único que hizo fue enterrar su cabeza en el pecho de su amante y sollozar. Edward tomo a Bella en sus brazos y juntos se acomodaron en el asiento trasero del Volvo.

— ¿Que ha pasado, cariño? — Pregunto preocupado. Ella, posesivamente, puso su mano en su estomago, donde ahora crecía un pedacito de su ser. Edward al principio no supo interpretar aquel movimiento, pero algo hizo 'clic' en su cabeza, y entendió todo. — ¿Estas embarazada? — la chica asintió, y a Edward se le cayó el mundo encima. — ¿De…él?

—No tengo sexo con James hace tres meses— Edward ladeo la cabeza, y como primera reacción, considero la opción de que Bella tuviera a alguien más. — Vio el examen, lo deje en un cajón. — Inmediatamente, Edward la separo un poco de su cuerpo. Paso sus manos por el rostro de la joven, luego por sus brazos y después palpo su vientre. Estaba bien, no había señal de algún golpe. Volvió a abrazarla, acariciando su espalda de arriba abajo. —Salió endemoniado de la casa, tengo miedo.

—No te preocupes, mi vida. Te cuidare. Nadie te pondrá un dedo encima.

—Edward… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si este bebe fuera de James y no tuyo? — Cuestiono. Edward sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir desembocado, ese bebe no era de otro, era de él. Su hijo. Sus ojos se inundaron por las lágrimas y sollozo. Inmediatamente, la chica tomo su rostro entre las manos— ¿Qué pasa?... ¿No quieres…este bebe? — La chica sintió como su corazón se rompía,

— No, no, no— Puso sus labios sobre los de ella, para luego juntar sus frentes— Si lo quiero, con todo mi ser. Solo que…— ella lo animó para que continuara. — la noticia me ha tomado desprevenido.

—Me has asustado— Recargo su mejilla sobre el pecho de Edward, quien se recostó a lo largo del asiento trasero.

Se sentía dichoso, afortunado de tenerla cerca. Isabella Swan pronto dejaría de pertenecer a James, e iba a estar con él sin ningún temor.

No le importaba que fuera tres años mayor que ella. Tampoco le importaba lo que dijeran sus padres, ni la distancia que los separaba. Lo único que le importaba era que la razón de su existencia estuviera bien. Quería borrar la tristeza de su vida, cambiar esa sonrisa rota y fingida por una real. Esperaba llenarla de amor, hacerla sentir hermosa, hacerla sentir amada.

—Te amo— escucho. Sintió como millones de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago, como si de un adolescente se tratara. Era la primera vez que esas dos palabras salían de los delicados labios de Bella.

De nuevo levanto su rostro, y sus labios se fundieron en un intenso beso, haciendo que ambos descubrieran nuevas sensaciones.

Ya tenía un plan. Seguramente, el siguiente viernes se metería a la casa de James a sacar la ropa de Bella se ahí. Luego en la noche, cuando aquella reina de dieciocho llegara a golpear la ventana de su auto, la recibiría y por primera vez, arrancaría. Seguramente, el sábado los dos estarían lejos, y ella seria amada.

* * *

_Gracias por leer!_

_Escuchen She Will Be Loved de Maroon 5, es la cancion que inspiro esto :D_

_¿Les gusto? Review!_

_Besos, Morita_


End file.
